Aroma familiar
by istharneko
Summary: La sangre es la misma, pero el aroma... es único. Incesto&GaaTema. TRADUCCIÓN ¡Completo! Idea original de Yeahrebecca.
1. Aroma familiar

**Advertencia: **Gaara/Temari, Incesto. Traducción de **Aroma familiar** de la autora **Yeahrebecca.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Aroma familiar**

**1

* * *

**

No entendía por qué seguía acostado si no conseguía dormirse. La maldita imagen de _ella_ no salía de su cabeza. Suspiró y observó el movimiento inconstante de la cortina. Estaba realmente bien, pero le habían aconsejado seguir en reposo, y sin ninguna distracción, era inevitable pensar. Si dijera que poco tiempo atrás había estado sin vida, ¿quién le creería?

-¿Gaara? –Una voz familiar vino desde el fondo del cuarto.

-Entra, Kankuro -Se movió, incorporándose en la cama. Su hermano caminó hasta allí, tomando asiento en una silla que se encontraba al lado.

-Vine para ver si estaba todo bien. ¿Ya has comido, estás sintiendo dolor?

-Ya he comido y me estoy sintiendo muy bien. No te preocupes. –Suspiró y le miró de nuevo.

-Vine ahora para no molestarte, ¿sabes? Algunas personas querían verte, pero iban a hacer ruido, y eso no es bueno para un enfermo.

-No estoy enfermo. Y... ¿Dónde está Temari? No la veo desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Ah? Está a punto de llegar, no es un viaje largo, así que estará aquí en pocas horas.

-Largo... –Susurró. Volvió a mirar la cortina, contrayendo sus pupilas, como si quisiese ver más allá.

Hacía algunos días que no la veía, pero, ¿cuánto? No lo sabía, probablemente una eternidad.

-¡Se fue contra su voluntad, claro! Desde que ella tuvo el presentimiento de que había algo mal, antes de que toda esa desgracia se abatiese contra nosotros... -contrajo sus manos formando puños-. Ella no quiso separarse de ti, estaba demasiado preocupada.

La cortina aún se movía, pero ahora parecía tener a un ritmo más tranquilo. Kankuro aún hablaba cosas y más cosas sobre la gente y lo que había pasado. Era un bálsamo para sus antiguas heridas, mas no se aproximaban al efecto del comentario anterior: Temari… ¿preocupada por él? Ah, la misma escena rondando nuevamente por su mente: ella arrodillada a su lado, preguntándole si estaba bien.

Poco le importaba lo que ella decía, pues por primera vez en su corta, pero intensa existencia, él había visto en aquel rostro una preocupación genuina.

- …Aún así, estaban todos allí... En uno o dos días estarás de vuelta, ¿no Gaara? –Su hermano le sonrió, levantándose.

-Ah, sí. Claro.

-Entonces voy a dejarte descansar.

Gaara casi le pidió que se quedase. Quería que le dijese algo, cualquier cosa para mantener la mente ocupada, lejos de la imagen del rostro de ella. Mas, se limitó a suspirar, y previendo que no se dormiría, se levantó. ¿De dónde había venido esa súbita fijación? ¿Sería su expresión, o sería que al ser resucitado, su corazón acabó por ejercer algo más que sus funciones vitales?

Se apoyó en la ventana mientras la cortina se balanceaba sobre él. La tarde estaba preciosa, sin nubes. ¿Dónde estaría ahora?, ¿Se encontraría bien?, ¿pensando en qué? Ah… Qué cosa extraña, tan fuerte e innombrable. Quería ser un niño nuevamente para poder preguntarle a alguien lo que era esa sensación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo arrancar algo de dentro de ti? Dejó que el sol se apagase sobre su cabeza.

**&**

Abrió los ojos. ¡Sí! Había dormido, o como mínimo se quedó inconsciente. Irguió las pupilas; era de noche. Y probablemente, de madrugada, pues el ruido de las calles ya había cesado. Pero el escándalo en su cabeza no. Jamás.

Atravesó la puerta silenciosamente. Paró, suspiró. El cuarto de ella. No había entrado allí más de dos veces, y nunca se había molestado en mirar lo que había. Pero, ahora mismo, su olor salía de allí. Giró el pomo y entró.

Ah, ese aroma impregnado en todo allí dentro. Aún estando oscuro, parecía recordar lo que había a su alrededor. Tanteó la cama y se sentó, pasando la mano por la suave colcha.

Paró, sintiendo algo caliente. Bajó la mano, notando una leve ventilación en su rostro. Cómo una… ¿Respiración?

-¿Quién… ¿Ga...Gaara?

**&

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Nuevo Gaatema! De nuevo una traducción, esta vez de **Aroma familiar** de la autora **Yeahrebecca.** Tiene cuatro capítulos, de los cuales este es el primero. Espero que os guste, me he propuesto traer todo GaaTema que llegue a mis manos, jeje. Saludos a todas, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos. Besitos, **Isthar.**


	2. Aroma peculiar

**Advertencia: **Gaara/Temari, Incesto. Traducción de **Aroma familiar** de la autora **Yeahrebecca.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Aroma peculiar  
**

**2

* * *

**

Se levantó rápido, golpeándose con el guardarropa. Una pizca de adrenalina, emoción y miedo recorrían su cuerpo. ¡Sí, era ella! Ella estaba allí, era su voz, no era un sueño. Una luz vino rápidamente a sus ojos, lo suficiente para que no percibiese de donde venía. Cuando consiguió ver algo, vislumbró la imagen de Temari sentada en la cama, asegurando la sábana contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es… lo que estás haciendo aquí? –Se intentaba levantar, aún con la sábana en el cuerpo.

-Yo... –Respiró hondo, ganando tiempo-. Sólo quería saber si habías llegado.

Se quedaron parados. La respuesta había sido tan obvia que no podría ser desmentida, pensó él. Ella suspiró y se levantó. Los dos se quedaron mirando para el suelo, sin encararse. Finalmente, ella dijo:

-Yo… llegué ahora mismo. Pero no vi a nadie despierto, y tú estabas durmiendo, y…

-Si no viste a nadie, ¿cómo sabías que estaba durmiendo? –Miró al frente, con su tono desafiador habitual, lo que la habría hecho sonreír si no estuviese roja por haber sido pillada in fraganti.

-Ahnn... Es que fui a ver si había alguien aquí… y...

-¿Y entraste a mi cuarto? –Preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

-Eh, que coincidencia, ¿no? –Habló insegura, como si quisiese desafiarle-. Iba a hacerlo, pero no tuve coraje de despertarte.

El mismo silencio constrictivo volvió a adueñarse del ambiente. Pero esa vez él no estaba incómodo, pues sólo pensaba que ella había entrado a su cuarto mientras dormía. ¿Y qué había hecho?

-Como te decía, creó que no debía incomodarte, porque estás enfermo.

-No estoy enfermo.

-En reposo, lo que sea –Dejó caer la sábana con un simple movimiento, dejando ver una camisola que consistía básicamente en un vestido. Ella no percibió que caía, y continuó- No debías estar durmiendo, ¿no? Parecías un angelito.

Gaara intentaba concentrar todas sus fuerzas en no mirarla. Las ropas que usaba Temari siempre eran así, cortas y no dejando mucho a su imaginación, pero aquel no era el momento adecuado. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y sus ojos se contrajeron de dolor.

-Uhh –Gimió.

-Ah, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Sí.

-Espera ahí. –Habló ella, bajando frene a la mesilla. Él desvió la mirada de aquella visión, esa vez concentrando fuerzas. La joven se levantó con una caja en la mano. Se aproximó a él, que reculó un poco. ¿Tenía miedo de ella?

-No olvides que ahora ya no eres de hierro –Sonrió, medio desconcertada y sacó una tirita de la caja-. ¿Me dejas ponerte esto aquí?

Él se asustó con la proximidad. No, nunca nadie llegó tan cerca, ni siquiera en una lucha. Los gritos de "¡Monstruo!" aún hacían eco en su cabeza. Relajó su cuerpo, percibiendo que aunque más joven, era mayor.

-¡Au! –Gimió cuando sintió el remedio sobre su cabeza.

-Ah, ¿el Kazekage llorando de un golpecito? Que tranquilizador. –Ella sonrió, guardando el remedio. – ¿Era sólo eso?

-Ah... Lo era, sí –Abrió la puerta-. Entonces, buenas noches.

-Buen resto de noche.

Él paró, vacilante.

-Temari –Continuaba sujetando el pomo–. Todo bien con que no haya nadie aquí, pero tú sabes, tanto como yo, que varias personas entran a nuestra casa, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro –dijo ella, guardando la caja–. Incluso vino un mensajero para entregar un pedido después de que yo llegué.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabías que era yo quien había entrado al cuarto si estaba oscuro?

-Hombre –Se levantó, pasándose la mano por el cabello-. Por el aroma, claro.

Él cerró la puerta y dejó de coger el poco, sin salir. Caminó hasta cerca de su cama, y aún con ella reculando un poco, tomó su brazo. Él no era más un monstruo, porque tenía la nítida impresión de que cuando resucitó, resucitaron muchas cosas con él.

**&

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Un capítulo más! En los dos siguientes viene algo de Lemon. Espero os gusten. Por cierto, gracias por los reviews. Se agradecen mucho ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a: 

**Valerie **y **Flordezereso.**


	3. Aroma fibrilar

**Advertencia: **Gaara/Temari, Incesto. Traducción de **Aroma familiar** de la autora **Yeahrebecca.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Aroma fibrilar  
**

**3

* * *

**

Abrió los ojos, volviéndolos a cerrar. Era inútil permanecer como estaba, mejor pensar en algo. Pero cuando iba a pensar en algo. Mas, cuando iba a pensar en algo, las memorias venían de una sola vez, aturdiéndola. Colocó una mano sobre sus ojos, como tapándolos de la escena que vivía en su mente. Se levantó rápidamente para vestirse, arrojando lejos la sábana, la única pieza que la cubría. Tenía obligaciones y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlas. Aquel cuarto estaba henchido de imágenes con imágenes que no tenía ganas de recibir; no ahora.

Ah, hombres. Todos débiles, que se doblaban ante una mujer, todos. Menos él. Temari creció viendo una fuerza femenina dentro de ella. Podía tenerlo todo porque era una mujer; era poderosa. Los hombres eran seres indefensos delante de las mujeres. Menos él, siempre él. En un comienzo, no entendía por qué todos se mantenían alejados de él. Pero al poco tiempo, él fue creándose un aura de frialdad y odio, y ya no necesitaba explicar más lo que había dentro de él. Él era el mal, y estaba máximo a dos puertas de distancia de ella. Era su hermano.

Tenía que admitir que era la única en conseguir algo de él, a pesar de su indiferencia. Cuando querían algo de él, pedían que ella fuese, y así intercambiaban algunas palabras. Ella no entendía su sufrimiento, era sólo una niña. Ahora veía que su expresión era fruto del más puro dolor. Mas, el miedo persistía. Ah, Temari era tan valiente, de nada tenía temor. Sólo de Gaara, siempre de Gaara.

Corrió a la entrada del edificio. Entró ahogada y corrió directamente a la primera mesa.

-Kumi... San –Dijo, sin aliento.

-Te... ¡Temari- san, cálmate! –La chica se levantó rápidamente-. ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Aún sobra un cuarto en tu casa?

-Sí...

-Ahora está reservado.

-Pero… ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, -ella sonrió, intentado parecer normal- están reformando mi casa, y va a estar indisponible por algunos días.

-¡Vaya! Pero... ¿y tus hermanos?

-Mis... hermanos –"_Oh, no, no hagas que lo recuerde…"_ –Ellos estarán bien.

_"Él deslizó sus labios, y al llegar a la nuca la besó, repitiendo el movimiento para abajo. Ella sintió cada minúsculo vello de su cuerpo erizarse con la sensación caliente en un área tan sensible". _

_"No… No…" "Dijo casi con un susurro. _

_Él besó con suavidad su lóbulo, y preguntó en un tono más bajo que el de ella: "¿no?" Y le entregó una casi imperceptible sonrisa"._

-¡Temari-san! –La rubia abrió los ojos rápidamente, como despertándose-. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Estás roja!

-Ahh... Estoy… – dijo, dándole la sonrisa más falsa que tenía-. Debe ser la corrediza que hice.

**&**

"Siete días, siete días, Temari. ¿Qué tipo de mujer eres? ¿Qué hiciste?" La joven suspiró. Era horrible despertar siempre con la misma pesadilla. Soñaba que en una linda madrugada, su hermano venía a su cuarto y salía al amanecer, llevándose junto a él su sanidad, su juicio. ¿O más? Mas, lo peor era descubrir que no fue una pesadilla. Era real. Dolorosamente real.

"La mano izquierda de él apresando la mano izquierda de ella. Los dos cuerpos contra la pared, y las bocas, que irremediablemente se buscaban, deseosas. Y a cada mínima respiración los movimientos eran notados, sentidos. Las bocas ya no buscaban más, húmedas".

- ¡Sal de mi cabeza!, ¡Sal! –Gritó ella con las manos sobre el rostro. Aún podía sentir sobre esas manos que estaban en su cara, la presión de las de él, las presión de sus dedos, y en su cuello aún yacía la marca de su mordida febril. Las lágrimas corrían. "Puedes entrar en mi cuarto, humillarme, empujarme contra la pared, violarme. Pero no te perdonare por haberme hecho desear… desear todo eso".

Miró para afuera. Era madrugada otra vez. Ella no era mujer de huir, no más. Terminaría con la pesadilla de una semana atrás. Se levantó de la cama y descendió por las escaleras, aún en casa de su amiga, sin siquiera sacarse el camisón para salir a la calle. Mataría su último miedo.

Mientras corría por la villa, podía sentir cada toque de él, el sudor escurriendo por el rostro, escurriendo en ella, y siempre, siempre el maldito aroma impregando en aquel cuerpo. El cuerpo de él.

Retiró cuidadosamente la llave de la alfombra y entró sin hacer ningún ruido. Subió las escaleras taimadamente y caminó hasta tocar el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto. El maldito cuarto. Abrió la puerta y tuvo que afirmarse en el suelo. La sábana intacta encima de la cama, aún con las manchas de sangre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que podrías huir de mi?

Ella miró para el lado, sobresaltada. Cerca de la puerta, sentado en el suelo, con la rodilla derecha doblada y el brazo delicadamente posado sobre la misma. Él.

-¿...Temari?

**&

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Holaa! Otro capítulo. Espero os haya gustado, cualquier duda, crítica, opinión, no dudéis en dejar review o pm. gusten. Luego pondré el último. ¡Saludos y besos! ^_^


	4. Aroma celular

**Advertencia: **Gaara/Temari, Incesto. Traducción de **Aroma familiar** de la autora **Yeahrebecca.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Aroma celular  
**

**4

* * *

**

-¡Aún así, el problema de la parte norte de la villa aún no se ha resuelto! – Un ninja hablaba de un modo ensordecedor en el centro de la sala.

El chico sentado en la silla principal parecía oír sin mayores movimientos, lo que ya era costumbre. Miraba fijamente al narrador de forma inquisidora.

-...es el problema, Kazekage-sama.

Haciendo los mínimos movimientos posibles, respondió:

-Sí. ¿Y qué espera que yo haga?

-Oh… ¿Se-señor? –La respuesta tomó de sorpresa al ninja, haciéndolo tartamudear-. No sé, sólo…

-Si no me engaño, los secretarios que están en esta sala fueron nombrados para resolver esos problemas. Pensé que mi presencia aquí significaba algo de necesidad. No necesitan mostrarme los problemas de aquí, señores, para saber que tan arduo es su trabajo. Eso ya lo sé. –Se levantó, tomando los papeles de la mesa-. Si me dan permiso, me retiraré.

Y pasó por la puerta, dejando a una sala entera de ninjas boquiabiertos. Aún oía un pequeño comentario ahogado en la fila del fondo: "últimamente Gaara-sama está más inflexible que de costumbre".

Pasó por el corredor, silenciosamente. Tal vez había sido demasiado duro, pero fue bueno. Sabía que ciertas personas reaccionarían ante aquello. La terapia de choque era su especialidad. Los días pasaban lentos, pero él no estaba arrepentido de forma alguna. Ella lo evitaba, mas eso era normal, y ya lo había previsto. No sentía ningún tipo de culpa, sólo dolía la falta.

Miró en el reloj, ya era casi de noche y él no pretendía irse en ese momento. Entrar en aquella casa vacía, sin sentir el perfume de ella, era la mayor tortura que podía soportar. Recordó las noches en que llegando a casa tarde, ella estaba en la escalera cuestionándole, preocupada. Pero lo mejor era cuando pasaba silenciosamente por su lado, y oía sus gritos: "¡Vas a ignorarme, maldito niñato?", mientras le arrojaba la primera cosa que veía en medio. Sonrió al recordar la cara nerviosa que ella tenía. Trató de concentrarse en su trabajo, inútilmente.

"Cerró los ojos, escuchando la respiración de ella, jadeaba contra su pecho. Quería guardar aquel sonido del aire que daba la vida de ella, como una melodía. _Abrió los ojos y vio su rostro colorado, y sintióse tomado por una invasión de sus sentidos: el olor de su cuerpo, el gusto de su boca, el ruido de su respiración, la visión de su rostro y el contacto de sus manos. Ella aún tenía fuerzas para susurrar: "Gaara… No… ¿Por qué?", él pasó por su nariz un mecho del cabello de su hermana, descendiendo hasta su oído: "Deberías preguntártelo a ti misma". Ante la cara de interrogación de la otra, miró hacia sus piernas, sobre la cama. Ella acompañó el movimiento de sus ojos, enrojeció rápidamente al ver que en su parte, las cama estaba húmeda"._

El pelirrojo miró por la ventana, con tedio. "Es como una droga, necesito ese aroma". Se levantó, decidido.

**&**

Estaba en el cuarto nuevamente, recostado en una pared. Se sentía invadido por tantos recuerdos embriagantes, que se dejó escurrir por la pared, quedándose sentado. Podía acordarse del día a día, las peleas cotidianas, si así podían ser llamadas. Después de todo, él sólo escuchaba los gritos de su hermana indiferentemente, jamás abría la boca. Pero venía recuerdos recientes también, y esos eran mucho más hondos.

"_Ella ya no gemía, gritaba. Yacía encharcada en sudor, mezclado entre saliva y lágrimas. La mano apretada contra la espalda de él, en un apoyo. ¿Y el olor? Ya se había vuelto uno sólo, entre cuerpos que no se distinguían. Ni cuerpos, ni almas"._

Oyó pasos en el corredor, y escuchó su propio corazón acelerarse. La puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que podrías huir de mi… -Los ojos se encontraban- …Temari?

**&**

Tenía músculos. No una barriga definida, lo que era bueno, ya que ella lo detestaba. Siempre se perdía entre esa maldita ropa por la mañana.

-¡Tu ropa está en el cesto! –Gritó en la puerta-. No tardes, el café se está enfriando y creo que Kankuro está robando tu parte.

El pelirrojo miró para atrás con un asentimiento de cabeza, y ella volvió a la sala. No se había cambiado aún, era otra lerda. Era un día importante, la decisión para el examen, y ella tenía que estar guapa. Principalmente porque era una reunión formal y él estaría con ella durante todo el tiempo que durase. Pensó en varias, y cuando finalmente abrió la puerta; silencio.

-¡No puedo creer que esos dos se hayan ido sin mí! –Gritó, corriendo escaleras abajo.

Mirándolo por el lado bueno, sola podía pensar mejor. Ya hacía unos diez meses desde que toda aquella confusión empezó, y recodó el incidente al entrar al cuarto de él por la mañana. Ropas esparcidas. Y recordó. Nunca, ni por un segundo, desconfió de ellos. Ni tampoco de su otro hermano, siempre tan alocado. Aún podía verse con Gaara acostado en su pacho aquella noche, cuando volvió a casa.

_"Alisaba su cabello, y estaban en silencio desde hacía algunos minutos. No había como no temer a ese hombre. Fue mirar nuevamente a esos ojos para que perdiese el movimiento y el habla. Si no podía perder el miedo, ¿por qué no transformarlo?"_

_-Gaara... Yo..._

_-Temari. No sé nada sobre relacionarme con las personas, sólo sé la teoría. Sólo sigo mis instintos. Nunca me explicaron la diferencia entre el amor entre hermanos, y… el amor entre… parejas. Sólo sé que me gustas, y privarme de tu presencia me va a matar._

_-"Bien intimidante, líder –ella sonrió, intentando evitar las lágrimas, que sólo corrieron más rápido-. No entiendo por qué pasa, y de cualquier manera no puedo huir mucho tiempo de ti. Yo…"_

_-Entiendo."_

Se entremezcló en la sala, que estaba a rebosar, aprovechando la discusión. Todas las sillas estaban llenas, lo que le impediría ver el espectáculo. Fue entonces que dio una ojeada al lugar, viendo una silla vacía junto a la principal. Al aproximarse, la mirada inquisitiva de Gaara, dirigida al hombre con quien estaba hablando, se posó en ella rápidamente, lo que la hizo temblar. Entendió el mensaje, y se le quedó mirando de soslayo.

Era tan serio, acostumbrado a entregarse totalmente a lo que hacía. Las personas de la sala le temían, no siendo aún un adulto, tal vez siendo la persona más joven de allí.

**&**

El reloj seguía corriendo, y la discusión aún no terminaba. Intentó concentrarse, pero la agitación era tal que pasó el resto de la audiencia mirando hacia él. "Pobre, debe estar seco ya. ¡Me estoy poniendo mala en medio de una reunión pensando en guarrerías!, ¡Contrólate, Temari!"

-Sinceramente, creo que ya tomamos la decisión, pero volvemos siempre a lo mismo. Si sirvo para algo en este lugar, pido que acepten mi opinión. Continuaremos en la reunión con Konoha –Dijo Gaara de modo explícitamente irritado, haciendo a la sala parar.

-Perfecto, Kagekaze–sama. –Dijo un hombre, que segundos antes había afirmado vehementemente lo contrario.

La sala calló, esperando que él acabase la reunión. Temari, bajo la mesa, tomó la mano de él, y sorprendido, él miró para su sonriente hermana.

-La reunión ha concluido –Dijo el pelirrojo con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Gaara-sama tiene un problema en la boca o está sonriendo? –Habló un ninja a un colega que se sentaba justo a su lado.

-Es atemorizante… –Dijo Kankuro, en el mismo tono.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Se acabó! o.o Una historia cortita y entretenida. El final me pareció algo gracioso. Bueno, espero que ps haya gustado, y gracias a todos los que leen -y quizás leerán en un futuro. También agradezco a la autora por dejarme traducir su historia, fue un verdadero honor para mí ^_^ ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
